saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rai Narukami
Rai Narukami is a high school student, and a player of Endless Utopia Online. Appearance In-Game In EUO, Rai's outfit consists of a long black two-tailed overcoat with a high collar, as well as a gray undershirt, black pants, and black combat boots, along with black fingerless gloves. Real Life In real life, Rai commonly wears the standard uniform of Tsukiyo Academy, being a black uniform with a blazer, slacks, dress shoes, and a white button-up undershirt and a loose dark blue ribbon tie around his neck. On days off, he's usually seen wearing blue jeans, black shoes, a t-shirt, and a white and black jacket. Background Rai is a high school student attenting a prestigious school just off the coast of the Koto Ward in Tokyo, Tsukiyo Academy. He earned his place there from his previous high school due to his remarkable grades. Personality Rai can best be described as cold and a loner, tending to stick to himself and himself alone. He has next to no social life, and can often scare away would-be friends just with his cold glare alone. He isn't bothered by his lack of friends, as he believes they would only get in his way and that they'd be "dead weight" to him. He views otherwise virtuous traits, such as compassion, empathy, and love as completely useless to him, and that such petty things have no place in today's society. Rai is naturally calm and collected in all situations, and nothing causes him any distress in the slightest. The most emotion he usually exhibits is annoyance towards others. He is, however, quite formal in his body language, with a straight posture and confident stride. He is usually seen with one or both hands in his pockets, depending on his mood. Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race: Hybrid (Demi-Fiend)' *'Main Equipment:' **'Tsukuyomi ' In Endless Utopia Online, Rai is a rare Hybrid, and is a crossbreed of a Human and a Fiend. He is the only known practitioner of Black Lightning, combining his natural Darkness affinity with powerful Lightning, creating a deadly and destructive combination of the two. Since the combining of almost opposite elements is something hard to acomplish, he has devoted almost all of his training to his Black Lightning, thereby knowing no other element capabilities other than having some experience in Light and Fire (used to make Lightning before he perfected his technique). He also possesses an unusually high amount of Ki, most likely due to intense training in order to use his Black Lightning. He is also able to call upon natural lightning from the sky, giving him a powerful advantage during thunderstorms. He is able to redirect the electricity in the air to either strike a target from above or redirect it through himself and shoot it forward. Calling down lightning from a storm is, however, a difficult technique to pull off and can very quickly drain away Rai's energy, but offers incredibly destructive offense. When redirecting the lightning through himself, it causes great strain on his body and is potentially damaging, but provides a more precise attack as a trade off. Trivia *Rai Narukami is partially based on the protagonist of Persona 3, and takes his surname from Yu Narukami, the protagonist of Persona 4. Category:Character Category:Player Category:Male Category:Ishimura Elite Category:EUO Player